Hey Arnold: Episodes
by WowImmaFandomer24
Summary: Hello! Each chapter in "Hey Arnold: Episodes" will be an episode of what would be in the series. I try to keep this as orginal as possible, so please read. Some 'episodes' will have fluff of Helga and Arnold, but I won't center it all around them. Read and enjoy!
1. Helga's Dog

**Helga's Dog**

**AN: First Fanfic, please enjoy! Rate, review, favorite! I'll try to keep this as authentic as possible. I know that the flyers and phone call waiting seems a lot like Egg Story, so I apologize. I own none of Hey Arnold, sadly, Craig does.**

Setting: P.S. 118: Front of School, After School

"Yeah! I just got him!" said Sid holding a white rat in him arms.  
"Well, golly, Sid, you sure are lucky; my parents would never let me have a pet!" Stinky exclaimed.  
Arnold pet the rat. "Wow Sid, he's really cool,"

Helga narrowed her eyes at Arnold from behind the trash cans, mimicking him. "Wow, Sid, he's really cooool! Arnold, that stupid geek bait, how mushy gushy he is, how he's impressed by a dumb animal. . .and yet," Helga batted her eyes and pulled out her locket. "how his alluring personality proposes kindness, he compassionately pushes back the nefarious discrimination of those dangerous, he bears none of the distressing shyness, he politely avoids the acts that produce the most treacherous," She swooned, but immediately jumped when she heard Brainy breathing.  
Narrowing her eyes again, she punched him square in the face and sprang to her feet. Arnold and Gerald froze, surprised that Helga was behind the trash cans.  
"What were you doing behind there, Helga?" asked Arnold.  
Helga brushed of the dust from her jumper, "None of YOUR business, Arnoldo," she walked toward them. "Now beat it before I make you!"  
Both boys rolled their eyes, but moved out of her way.

* * *

"So, you wanna hit the smoothie place?" Helga readjusted her backpack.  
"Actually, I have to study for the geometry test next Friday," Phoebe said.  
Helga scoffed, "What? Old Simmons' 'Advanced Testing'" she replied making air quotes.  
"I'm really sorry Helga, but I gotta go,"  
"Fine, whatever," Helga said.  
"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Phoebe waved and ran across the street.

Helga muttered to herself, "Advanced Placement Testing and I have to study toooday!" she waved her lunch bag above her head sarcastically. The bag ripped open and fell on her head, along with her uneaten sandwich. "Ow!" Helga scowled.  
The sandwich fell by an alley, and Helga rolled her eyes. "Great, just great!"  
She knelt down to pick it up, but a puppy grabbed it first, running back into the alley. "Hey! Come back here, you dirty animal!" Helga yelled. She ran after it, but when she found it already devoured the thing. "Dumb mutt!" she crossed her arms, annoyed. The lab looked up at her, its stomach rumbled a bit and it's eyes widened in shame. Helga's face softened just a little. "Fine," she opened her backpack. "Get in, but don't get all kissy with me."

* * *

"Miriam, I'm home!" Helga yelled when she opened the door.  
Miriam who laid asleep on the couch, jumped at Helga's voice. "Oh, hello, dear. There's some Chicken Marsala in the fridge," she slurred.  
"Thanks, Miriam," Helga said irritated.

Helga tiptoed to the stairs and quickly ran up into her room, slamming her door. She opened her backpack. "Okay, you creep, get out," she whispered.  
The yellow puppy crawled out of the pack. "Now stay there!" Helga poured some chips on the carpet, the thing fell into the pile, eating away. "Hey, you're not that bad. . .Chip," she relaxed her face.

Helga finally got in bed. She and Chip spent the whole day playing. Ball, hide and seek, you name it. Helga rubbed the dog's head, "Night, Chip,"

* * *

"Hey Helga!" Phoebe ran to catch up with Helga. "I was thinking about your offer about the smoothies and that fits in my schedule perfectly today!"  
Helga shooed her hand. "Can't,"  
"Well why not?"  
Helga looked right and left before opening her bag. Inside was the lab. "Helga, he's absolutely adorable! Did your parents buy you him?"

Now, other kids began to gather around her. "What's its name?" "Where did you get him?"  
"His name is Chip; found him in an alley, he was hungry,"  
"Boy," Harold rubbed his belly. "I'm hungry too."  
"That's really nice, Helga," Arnold said.  
Helga turned her head away from the crowd and swooned, but turned back, putting back her front.  
"Like a damsel in distress," Stinky said.  
Phoebe held up her finger. "Actually the definition of a damsel is a young, unmarried woman,"  
"Yeah, yeah! We get that you're all smarty-pants, but I'M STILL HUNGRY!" Harold moaned.

* * *

Helga opened the front door; her dad was on the couch watching his newest beeper commercial and her mom was by the stove making dinner.

"Helga, sweetheart, you're home. Would you mind handing me the, um. . .grater," Miriam called from the kitchen.  
"Sure, Miriam," Helga searched through the cupboards.  
"It's in the drawer, dear,"  
Helga pulled out the grater and handed it to her. "Wait,"

"What?" she groaned.

"There's a turkey in the fridge, could you-"

"Yes, Miriam, I'll get your stupid-" Helga pulled out the 'turkey'. "This is a chicken!"

Her mom scratching her chin, confused. "I'm was sure I bought a-"

Helga pointed at the label. "It says chicken! You bought a-" Helga's backpack shifted. "A, uh, um, a chic-chicke-" she stuttered as the bag squirmed again. "A chicken." and just as Helga finished her sentence, Chip bounded out of the pack. He started barking, yapping, woofing at the chicken. He went crazy, running around the house. "No! Come back, get back here, you idiot!" screeched Helga.

Chip, so innocently, ran into the forbidden territory, especially now, since Big Bob was watching his show. "Chhiipp!" Helga ran into the room, but she was too late, the dog peed on Olga's most prized baton she used in the Fourth of July parade five years ago.

"Who's dang dog is this? MIRIAM!" boomed Helga's dad.

"Dad," Helga rubbed her arm. "I found him in a-"

"Well then, Olga, that dog is leaving this house by tomorr-"

"It's Helga, Dad!" she cried back.

"You!" Bob pointed his finger at the girl. "Get your fanny upstairs along with that hairball!"

Helga let out a frustrated scream as she carried Chip upstairs. "Yet right, like Chip's leaving anytime soon, ha! I'll show him, he's not bossing me around." Helga grumbled.

* * *

In the morning, Helga crawled out her bedroom window, hiding the stowaway in her backpack.

* * *

As soon as Helga got to the entrance of the door, her classmates gathered around her, asking about Chip.

"Gimmie some space, dweebs!" scowled Helga.

"I wonder what's her problem?" Stinky said.

Helga walked up to Stinky, pointing her finger. "I'll tell you what the problem is, you twisted freak, Bob wants Chip out, and he wants Chip out by today!"

The kids began to talk, why? Is Mr. Pataki allergic? But Chip is so cute!

Arnold placed his hand on Helga's shoulder. "Gee, Helga. That's too bad, maybe after school we could find someone else willing to take him?"

Helga swatted off his hand, but continues to speak, "Fine, Football Head, but I doubt it'll work,"

* * *

"Okay, class-" but Mr. Simmons lost their attention when the bell rang. "Class?! Remember, the quiz is on simplifying fractions!"

Helga walked up her Arnold's desk. "Okay, bucko, what's your genius plan?"

Arnold pulled out some flyers from inside of his desk. "I was thinking that we could put these around town,"

"This better work,"

* * *

"If no one calls-"

"Someone will,"

"Hmpf!" Helga crossed her arms. She sat on his couch, playing with Chip for a while, and, finally, the phone rang. Helga looked at the phone, then to Arnold, then back to the phone.

"What?" asked Arnold.

"Well get it,"

"But you're closer!"

"Get the phone!" Helga sat up.

Arnold closed his eyes for a few seconds, probably regretting helping Helga, and picked up the phone. "Hello? Dog. . .well, we might have to interview you before-ok, ok, Sunset Arms Boarding House. See you!"

* * *

"Hello, this is Helga and I'm Arnold,"

"Where's the dog?" the woman asked. She was dressed in a poofy scarf, and looked more like a clown than woman in Helga's opinion.

Helga reluctantly held up Chip. "Right here, lady," Arnold nudged Helga. "What?"

Gertie came in, dressed in a pirate suit, with cookies and milk. "Oh! You must be Captain Wishwash! I honor you with deluxe, store-bought, biscuits," she knelt on her knees, worshipping the lady.

"Pookie!" Phil called. "Stop bothering people!"

Gertie handed Arnold the cookies and milk and ran back into the kitchen.

Arnold lead Helga and the lady into the living room. Helga sat next to Arnold, while the woman seated herself across from them. Arnold pulled out a clipboard. "Okay, ma'am, what's your name?"

"Mademoiselle Yhatt,"

Helga cringed at the horrible name. "So, Yhatt, had any pets before?"

"I had a boy,"

"Wow, what a dumbbell," Helga whispered.

Arnold gave her a stern look and asked her the next question. "How compatible are you with dogs?"

"I like dogs,"

Helga buried her face in her hands and moaned. The interview went on and on and on. Wait-interview? No, no, INTERVIEWS! By the time the two were finished-well, to be honest, Arnold-it was already sunset.

* * *

"So, any good ones?" Arnold asked hopefully.

"Oh, shove it, Football Head. Everyone of them were wackjobs or creeps!"

The pair sat slumped against the couch, idea-less. "Arnold!" yelled Phil. Arnold leaped to his feet. "Arnold, catch that dang pig!"

Abner came sprinting into the room, squealing, and Phil ran after him with a fishing net. The pig tracked mud prints all over the carpet, but before it could do any more damage, Arnold grabbed it. "Aw, darn, look at what that little rascal did!" Phil scolded the pig. "Take that bacon outside."

"It's okay, Grandpa," Arnold carried the pig and Helga carried the dog out of the boarding house. They put the pets down on the grass; they seemed to get along.

Helga snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"What?"

"You already have, like, a million animals living in your house! You can take Chip too!"

"Grandpa!"

Phil ran out the door. "Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire, Grandpa, but Helga and I were wondering if Chip would be allowed to stay here?"

* * *

"And I'll be allowed to see him whenever?"

"Yep, I talked to Grandpa,"

Arnold and Helga were walking down to Helga's house. Before the moment got too awkward, Helga broke the silence. "Arnold, you're not that bad of a guy,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem, buster," Helga said as she playfully punched Arnold's shoulder. "But, if Chip ever goes missing, I'll make sure you won't see again,"

"Haha, yeah right!" Arnold laughed, doubting her.

"You wanna make something of it, geek bait?"

Arnold stopping laughing. "No,"

"Good," Helga smiled.


	2. Curly likes Tayna

**Curly likes Tayna**

**AN: Rate, review, favorite! I'll try to keep this as authentic as possible. And no, Tayna is not a supporting character, she's only in for this one, so if she does bother you, don't worry! :D**

Setting: P.S. 118: In Class

"Class?!" Mr. Simmons tried to speak over the kids. "Class, listening ears!"

Helga, obviously annoyed, stood up on her chair. "Hey, listen up losers!"

"Thank you, Helga, for that, um-" Mr. Simmons stuttered. "Never mind. Fourth graders, we have a new classmate." Mr. Simmons nudged forward a girl with brown hair and a blue dress. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Tayna?"

Tayna walked to the front of the desk. "Hi, I'm Tayna Haywood, and my dad got a job offer in the city, so I'm staying at P.S. 118 now,"

As Tayna continued to talk, Stinky whispered to his friends. "Wheelacres, she's as pretty as the sunset," exclaimed Stinky.

"Boy howdy, she's as charming as a rose," swooned Sid.

"I wanna kiss her," said Harold.

"Yeah," agreed Curly.

The lunch bell rang and all the kids threw themselves at the door.

* * *

"Your dress is so original, Tayna," said Rhonda. "Much prettier than that hideous thing Helga wears to school."

"And your hair is ever so beautiful!" Lila noticed.

Tayna blushed. "Thank you, I didn't know I was this pretty,"

The girls crowded around Tayna, sitting with her at lunch. From the other table was Curly, staring.

"We're gonna win this game! I bet you ten dollars!" Sid taunted.

"No! We're winning this time!" Gerald said. "We got Arnold, the best pitcher out of us all!"

"Thanks, Gerald," said Arnold.

"Who do you think'll win, Curly?" asked Sid. "Curly?"

Harold pounded his fist on the table. "Curly thinks that we'll win!"

Curly, snapped away from his trance, replied, "Arnold's team will win, for sure,"

"He's just saying that!" Sid defended his team.

"No!" Gerald said.

"Sid's right. He doesn't know what he's saying on account that he's goo-goo eyes for Miss Tayna over there," said Stinky.

"Ohhhh!" the boys teased.

"You're already over Rhonda?" asked Sid.

"Rhonda-Shmonda, I got my eyes set on Haywood for sure!" Curly stated.

"I reckon you should ask her out if ya like her so much," Stinky said.

"Ask her out, ask her out, ask her out!" Harold cheered. It caught on and then all of the boys were repeating Harold. Confidently, Curly stood up, straightened his shirt, and marched to the girls table.

Curly walked over to Tayna's seat and cheesly knelt to the ground. "Miss Tayna Haywood, I know we only met this day, but I like you like you, that is as much as I can say, please honor me by becoming my wife, us, inseparable for the rest of our lives,"

Helga, trying so hard to keep it in, failed. She laughed, she hooted, she screeched. "Like any girl would say yes to you, Romeo!" she snickered.

Tayna's face reddened. "Well, I mean, um. I've. . .sure?"

Curly looked genuinely shocked. "So yes?"

"Yeah,"

"Ya-hoo! I got a girlfriend, I got a girlfriend," Curly yelled, cackled, and ran away.

Helga scooted next to Tayna. "You'll regret it, sister,"

* * *

For the whole week, Curly and Tayna spent time together. Movies, dinner, at school, _everywhere_! Harold even said the Tayna kissed Curly on the cheek, and to top it off, they were voted top couple in the school newsletter.

"Hey! Rhonda!" Curly yelled right before he tripped on his shoelaces. "Ow!"

"What do you want, Curly?" asked Rhonda annoyed.

"I forgot my math book and-"

"Why don't you ask Tayna for it? She seems to have everything you need, " Rhonda left the room.

Arnold saw Curly on the ground and helped him up. "Thanks, Arnold. Wonder what her dealo is?"

"She seems upset,"

"Ah! Don't worry, my charm'll get to her," he left, laughing hysterically.

* * *

Rhonda sat slumped against the steps of the school. She sighed depressed when she saw Tayna walk by, that girl was actually not that bad, but since. . .It's useless, thinking about it. Nothing's going to change.

When Rhonda looked up, she noticed Helga. "Queen Bee, what's up?"

"What do you want?" snapped Rhonda.

Ignoring Rhonda's attitude, Helga put her hands on her hips. "Easy, a million dollars. I heard your daddy's got some extra dough,"

"Like we'll ever give you money,"

"Okay, I'll just leave you sulking on the dirty ground," Helga slowly walked away.

"Fine! Fine. . ." Rhonda stood up. "Have you ever liked someone, you like them a lot, but you can't tell them. . .?"

Helga began to sweat. "W-what do you mean _like someone_? I definitely do not like anyone," she stuttered.

"I can't believe you're this dumb! I _like_ Curly! But I hate him, he's a creep! But I like him! Ugh, it's so confusing!" Rhonda put her hands in her hair.

Helga's face began to relax. "Advice to you: He'll never like you, even if you've liked him for six whole years,"

"That's it? That's the best you can do?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, it's true," Helga began to look sad too.

* * *

Rhonda kicked a can into the street, sullen as ever. She kept her head low as she punted it. "I hate Tayna, I hate Tayna," she sang.

Rhonda bumped into someone. "Oh, sor-"

"Look who it is, Rhonda Lloyd, the stuck-up brat of P.S. 118," sneered a girl, whose face was hidden by her hoodie.

Rhonda rose her head. "What did you say?"

"'Your dress is so original, Tayna'," said she mimicked. "'_Much_ prettier than that hideous thing Helga wears to school'."

The girl pulled off her hoodie, her eyes were narrowed. "You're a moron, I was sure you would be able to figure about my plan first," Tayna laughed.

"What dumb plan?"

"People were bending backwards to just accommodate me, except for you, exactly why I thought you'd realize it first," Tayna sighed. "But no, I just overestimated you. _Anyway_, Rhonda, your father is Buckley Lloyd, right?"

Rhonda crossed her arms. "What's it to you?"

Tayna waved her finger. "And your parents are millionaires, right?"

"What're you biting at, Tayna?" she clenched her arms, expecting a fight.

"You're rich, I want the money,"

"You know that we can't just hand over the money to your parents, and I'd never do that anyway,"

"Let me tell you a secret," Tayna whispered into her ear. "My parents don't know, and I'll spread some, oh, rumours about you and Curly. . . _unless_ you pay up $300 and keep this to ourselves," Tayna patted Rhonda's back, and Rhonda grinded her teeth.

"I don't even, like, know Curly!" Rhonda knew she had probably fifteen times the amount of $300, but she's Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, and _no one_ bosses her around. It's obviously the other way around.

"I could say that too," Tayna flashed her an evil smile and walked down the street.

* * *

"and she'd tell some stupid lies about me and Curly!" Rhonda said exasperated.

"Tell her parents," Arnold said.

"Uh, _hello_, has any of us seen her parents?" she said. "No one has ever met them, ever!"

Arnold scratched the back of his neck. "Just tell Curly then, I'm sure he'll understand,"

"Nope, no way am I talking to that weirdo!"

"I-I don't know what else there is to do then, Rhonda. . ."

"But she's going to tell _today_! Today, Arnold!"

"I'm really sorry," Arnold picked up his books and started out the classroom. "You still could tell Curly."

* * *

"Curly! Curly!" Rhonda ran around the hallway.

"Hey baby,"

Rhonda backed away. "Ew, don't touch me. . .okay, I have to say that-"

_"Attention students of P.S. 118! Today is a very special day, I have some _devastating_ news about a certain girl named R-"_

_ "Tayna! What are you doing?"_

_ "D-daddy?"_

_ "I've been waiting outside for ten minutes! C'mon we gotta go, our flight leaves in an hour! C'mon get up!"_

_ "Daddy!" _

_ "Tayna!"_

_ "Yes, Daddy. . ."_

"Fourth graders, I have some sad news, our dear friend Tayna moved to Egypt," The class erupted in words. "Class! Class, listen-Harold, don't you eat that-_Harold_!"

"How many times do I have to tell you morons, SHUT UP!" screamed Helga.

"Thank you, Helga," said Mr. Simmons. "Tayna's father is actually an archaeologist, so his job does require must traveling. It's a shame our new classmate had to leave us, but let's wish her the best of flights,"

"I'm not missing anything, that kid was a crybaby at baseball practice," Helga murmured to Phoebe.

"I completely agree, Helga," Phoebe said.

Under her book, Rhonda smiled.


	3. Helga Sings

**Helga Sings**

**AN: Hello again! Please review, favorite, anything you can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold :( or any song from Grease**

"_Hello P.S. 118 students! We have a special guest, ummm, Kate. . .what's your name? Katelyn Marris. She'll be looking for students to taking into her studio for singing, the auditions are in the cafeteria at lunch-"_

A woman cuts him off, _"Auditions are in the auditorium, please feel free to visit me, and I hope I can find a few lucky ducks," _

When the speakers turned silent, Simmons puts his hands together, "Isn't that great students? One of you could be a pop moon, or is it star? Whatever you kids call it, it'll be great! You'll be the new John Lennon!"

Helga leaned over to Phoebe. "Like any dweeb here has talent,"

"Actually, there are several students I've seen with adept skills,"

"Whatever you say, Phoebs" Helga put her straw to her mouth and landed a spitball on Arnold's hair. Arnold turned around and shot her a look. Helga smiled innocently. "What?"

* * *

"I might try out for the auditions," Lila said.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm sure you'll do good!" Phoebe grinned and walked over to Sheena.

Arnold, who overheard the two, walked over to Lila. "Could I come with you, Lila?"

"Certainly, Arnold. I'm ever so sure I'm feeling a bit stage-fright,"

"Don't worry, like Phoebe said, you'll do great!"

Lila's face brightened. "Gee, thanks, Arnold. I sure hope you're right,"

From behind the vending machine, Helga crossed her arms. "_Lila this, Lila that, Lila, Lila, Lila!_ What does Arnold see in the goody-two shoes, red-headed, freak?! Why must he focus his most adoring attention on Lila and leave me, cast out in the shadows of ignorance?" Helga pulled out her locket, brushing the sides. "Oh, Arnold, my love, leave that tyrant of a person, leave Lila! Show me your love, show me your winsome smile that presents the courage of a lion, yet the gentleness of an innocent lamb. Hair that flows like the golden string on a spinning wheel, pleasant like a refreshing breeze on a blistering, painful day. Kilt, or ummm, shirt that shows the vibrant, yet mellow ruby-red color of a saccharine rose. And lips, lips that speak of fondness and intelligence to anyone who wanders into the hypnotizing trap of your sacred aurora." Helga swooned and fluttered her eyes. "Arnold, my beloved, I wish to-"

"Huuucuuhuiikuu," Helga's face turned stone when she smashed Brainy's glasses into his face.

* * *

Helga stomped down the hallway and took a sharp turn to the auditorium. "If I can't have the football-head, then neither can Lila!" she muttered.

Helga saw Curly on the stage singing, she wouldn't be surprised if he made it, he's a good singer. The Kate-lady was playing the piano.

The crowd in the seats had about twenty-or-so kids, larger than Helga expected there to be. But, the two people she was first was Lila and Arnold. She stuck out her tongue, dumb Lila.

Creeping along the perimeter of the room, Helga pulled out a pair of scissors. She crouched under the seats, trying to avoid the gum stuck underneath of them. "Ow!" Curly's foot had been swinging and it kicked her in the stomach.

Curly looked under the seat. "Helga. . .you've finally come to your senses and came crawling back to me," he cackled.

Less than thirty seconds passed and Curly had a black eye. "Better not try that again, you demented creep!" threatened Helga as she continued to crawl.

When she came to Lila's chair, Helga smiled menacingly. She rose up just a bit, opened the blades of her scissors, ready to cut off that red hair, and-

"Lila Sawyer!" called Katelyn.

At the sound of her name, she stood up. "Good luck, Lila" Arnold whispered.

"Thank you," she left her chair to the stage.

Helga threw the scissors on the ground with a clatter. Arnold jumped and turned around. "Helga?"

"A-Arnold," Helga stammered. "I mean, what do you want, Football Head?"

"Are you auditioning too?"

Helga stood up and slithered into the seat next to him. "Nice try, bucko. I'd rather be thrown into a pit of man-eating snakes than sing up there,"

"Whatever you say, Helga. If you're too chicken. . ."

"What? You think I'm _scared_ to sing crap up there?" Arnold grinned. "I'll show you! I'll show you!"

"Students? Are there any more volunteers?" Katelyn asked when Lila was done, and sure enough, Helga shot her hand in the air. "Who are you, dear?"

"Helga Pataki," she walked up the ramp to the front stage.

"And what song will you sing?"

Song, song. . ."_We Go Together_ from Grease,"

Katelyn rose an eyebrow, "That's quite a fast song, are you sure?"

"Don't keep me waiting, princess," Helga tapped her foot.

Katelyn smiled and played. Helga wished she was in that pit of man-eating snakes and began, "_We go together like rama lama lama. . ."_

* * *

"Helga, Helga, sweetheart," Miriam adjusted her glasses. "You got a, um, letter from Music Corp. They want to meet you today at five."

"_Five? Five?_ Miriam, it'll be five in like ten minutes!" Helga grabbed her coat and opened the front door.

"Wait, Helga. Have you seen my smoo-" but the door closed before she finished her sentence.

* * *

"It's our girl!" a man patted Helga's back and photographers began to snap shots of her.

"Don't touch me," Helga bared her teeth.

"Helga. Helga, honey," Katelyn ushered her into her office.

"Tell them that I'll break their legs if they keep this up," Helga plopped down on a seat.

Katelyn laughed. "Of course,"

Helga tapped her chin. "But I could go for a juice box,"

She spoke into a microphone thingy, "Juice box for Miss Pataki,"

A man entered with her juice. "Thanks. . .now beat it, buster," Helga waved him away.

Taking a sip, Helga talked, "So I won this singing contest?"

"Won? No, dear, you get to sing what may be the next hit song,"

"What?"

"I know that you are only ten-"

"Nine"

"But youth seems to be popular these days anyway," she continued.

Helga snickered. "You seriously thought that in your messed-up brain, I sang well?"

"Helga, you have a beautiful voice; you just seem to hid it,"

"Well, this fantastic voice better earn me some money,"

"It has to," Katelyn pulled out some sheets. "Now this is your song, memorize it by Thursday. And this is your schedule, meet me every Wednesday and Thursday here."

"So what, no contract?"

"Oh no, we'd never influence a child to sign a contract, but since you're a smart girl, I know you wouldn't turn this down,"

"And no catch?"

"Nope,"

Helga stood up. "Well, it's been nice meeting you, lady,"

"Same to you, Miss Pataki,"

* * *

"Let's get this over with," Helga sighed inside the studio.

Katelyn tapped the microphone. "Go,"

* * *

Helga walked up the stairs to 118. Harold walked alongside her. "How's life being all rich and fancy?"

"Eh," she shrugged.

"What?! You're super famous, you probably got a bunch of food. My cousin Jerry-"

Helga held up a hand. "I don't care, pink boy,"

"Hmph!" Harold walked away.

Inside, Helga turned to Mr. Simmons' classroom. Some of the classmates, even Rhonda, ran up for autographs. After Helga got outta the mess, she sat down. She wasn't exactly annoyed by all the chaos of being famous now, there were plenty of classmates who already irritated her to the edge, but something felt missing.

Helga kicked Arnold's chair, and he turned to face her. "Oh, hi Helga,"

He's not angry? "Hi, Arnoldo,"

All day, Helga tried to antagonize Arnold, spitballs, pranks, but he was reacting way too nice. Finally, she got fed up. She straight out asked him. "Why the heck are you acting so happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"How come you aren't mad!? I've been trying to get on you stupid nerves _all day_?" Helga whined.

"I don't know. . .it's just that you miss school so much and-"

"Okay, you can shut up," This wasn't right, Helga and Arnold were not equal! Helga G. Pataki was definitely higher up than him! This had to go, Arnold would not act mushy with her, it's ruining the whole chemistry between them.

* * *

"Don't produce that song!" Helga slapped her hand on Katelyn's desk.

"And your reason is?"

Helga blushed. "J-just don't!"

"Okay," she leaned back into her chair.

"Really?"

"Yep, we would hold kids against their wills,"

"Oh, thanks, um. I'll just be leaving. . ." Helga slowly walked to the door, and once she was out, she headed out the building. Two guards blocked her way. "Hey, move it, morons!"

"We are sorry, Miss Pataki, but you'll be producing songs for us for quite a while," the one with an afro said.

"No!" Helga kicked his leg and soared to the door, but was caught by the other. "Let-me go!"

"Helga!" Arnold saw her from down the hall.

"Arnold, help me get these losers off!" Helga shouted.

From the corner of his eye, Arnold saw the firehose and a lightbulb appeared above his head. He opened its rusty case and turned the knob on full blast. He aimed it at both guards with trying to stay on the ground. Both of them were surprised and Helga was let go.

Helga ran to Arnold, grabbing his arm. "C'mon, Football Head, we gotta move!"

She guided Arnold through the maze of hallways and they finally reached the back exit door. She swung it open and they sprinted out to the boarding house.

"Hey! You kids, what in the name of the Dust Bowl are you doing?" Phil called.

"Grandpa! There are guys after Helga!"

"That little girl you went to see, the girl with one eyebrow?"

"Right here, gramps!" Helga said rudely.

From behind Arnold, the front door sounded with a knock. Oskar came running down to reach it. "That must be my new magazine, hehe,"

But when he opened the door, Helga saw Katelyn, and she snuck into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" asked Oskar.

"Move away," she said and she walked past him.

"Hey! I'll bring my lawyers into this if I have the money. . .Suzie!" Oskar ran back into Suzie's room.

Katelyn saw Helga in the kitchen and grabbed her arm. "Let go, sister, or you'll be wearing your eyes as earrings!" Helga warned.

Phil held up a rolled-up newspaper above Katelyn. "Get out you money-stealing, malicious beast, and the one-eyebrowed girl ain't coming back!" he ran after Katelyn, who tried to dart outside with heels, and kept on yelling.

Helga and Arnold turned to face each other and they grinned.

"Oh, Phoebe, that's so funny!" Helga had milk in her mouth and 'laughed' so hard she spit it out on Arnold. "Sorry Arnold, sometimes Phoebe tells the _funniest_ things!"

"Thanks, Helga," Arnold wiped his face annoyed, just the way Helga liked it.


End file.
